Edward Weatherford Berkeley II
Sir Edward Kennedy Woolworth Carrington von Schumacher Chanel Astor Livingston Compte de Saint-Exupery Mountbatten Windsor Armani Roosevelt Von Trap Wykenhamp Hearst Montgomery Rothschild Johnson & Johnson Twillsworth Dolce Gabana Von Zweiger II Montgomery de LaRoche Geico Vanderbilt Lannister van Burean Butterworth How I Met Your Mother Wrigley Louise-Dreyfus Ludwig Morgan Stanley Dumont Lamborghini Forbes Higbee Winthrop Chanel Remy Martin Fitzwilliam Kennedy Motel Six Fairchild Brook Pritzker Davenport von Stolen Monty Python Ellisworth Aston Martin Haverbrook Ziff Launder Hilton DuPont Kinkaid Winslow Coors Oviatt Marlborough Pembroke Huffington Bush Mellon Sinclair Mellencamp Starbucks van Dyke III Montgomery Marriott Barrington Chadsworth Big League Chew Chesterfield Kensington Boothbishop Longbottom Nottingham Meisterberg Burgermeister Tudor Hapsburg Rockefeller Onassis Weatherford Berkeley II's origins are unknown. His existence is possibly tied to the disappearance of Eleanor, but only the good Lord knows the truth behind that. Due to his ties to Eleanor, he has become the undying rival of Fay Cooke, despite her now being his daughter. Ed is most known for being an utter gutter hag, with some examples being him committing several mass murders in Shady Pines, as well as being Lucifer himself. Regardless, he is still accepted by the seniors of Shady Pines, even the people he has murdered or eaten. He rules over the deathly realm of Hell and tortures the poor souls that have been sent there for his own sick pleasure. He is able to shift shape into any object or being. When not shapeshifting, his normal appearance is that of a twenty-year-old college hunk with a desire for booty. Quotes "lets remove your rectum so you will have to poop through your pp hole" "Just licked my roommates cat" "Like Most Guys Out There, My Friends And I Sometimes Jack Each Other Off When We’re Stressed Or Bored. It’s Not Sexual Or Gay, It’s Just Something We’ve Always Done And Something Most Straight Men Are Into. Here’s The Weird Part: My Girlfriend Walked In On Jacob Masturbating Me After A Workout. We Stopped And Greeted Her. I Went Over To Hug Her Hello And She Got Super Cagey And Weird, Then Said She Forgot Something In Her Car And Practically Ran Out. She Didn’t Come Back So After A Few Minutes Steve Finished Me Off And Then I Gave Him A Quick Rub Before He Went Home. She Finally Came Home Later That Night And I Could Tell Something Was Off. This Was A Couple Of Weeks Ago And I’ve Been Having A Harder Time Orgasming With My Friends Because She’s Gotten Into My Head. I Usually Ejaculate Explosively With My Friend Jacob Several Times A Week, But Since This Issue Began He’s Had To Use His Mouth Several Times To Get Me Going. It's The Only Thing That Gets My Member Off. Tyler Perry Films Don't Work Anymore." "secks" "Hopefully I can find some free Hamburger Helper on Craigslist." "honestly sometimes i just dont know what to do anymore. i should really buy that violin from my local grocery store" "inside the other duck i want to see it extended fully" "Boobette, don't me get the dog gone poop scoop." "I Ordered A Fig Tree By Mistakes, I Was Trying To Order A Darn Speedo" Trivia *Edwards reputation as a Vitamin War Vet is stained by rumors that he used napalm to attack fellow soldiers and innocent civilian targets *Edward began the "sex" trend *Edward is responsible for multiple mass murders in Shady Pines, such as the Shady Pines Massacre and the Berkeley Massacre *Ed has Curvy Scurvy. CURVY SCURVY CURVY SCURVY *Ed previously owned "Charles '''Schwab '''And Co Bank and Animal Testing Facility" before it was seized and shut down by F&E Enterprises LLC for horrid treatment of its animals and a lice infestation. Category:Residents